kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider W ~The One Who Continues After Z~
, written by Riku Sanjo, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Philip takes up Shotaro's job in solving cases after he becomes sick. Philip uses Kamen Rider Double FangJoker and fights alongside with Kamen Rider Accel, however the Dopants get tougher and forces Philip to become a Kamen Rider himself: Kamen Rider Cyclone. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. Summary The book is set between B and Y, which is 32 and 33. Shotaro has fallen sick from a cold, and Philip decides that he will accept the cases until Shotaro feels better. Shotaro says that he feels like a zombie, which is further hinting at the Z in the title. Philip takes it so far that even uses Shotaro’s name and tries to act like him. Philip even starts wearing a hat, but instead of a fedora he wears a flat cap. Terui appears and ends up playing along with Philip, at one point when Terui is calling for Philip, Terui says “Hey, Phi… Phidari…” Later, the client this time is an 18 year old young lady by the name of Kasumi Zenkuji. The Zenkuji family is one of Futo’s wealthiest families, the Zenkuji family owns the ZENON Resort, described as Futo’s most profitable company. Kasumi is a stereotypical rich brat, who always gets what she wants. Usually accompanied with her maid, Azusa Yumioka. Her problem is that her family is fighting over inheritance. Her family consists of the oldest son, Toshihide Zenkuji and his wife Asami Zenkuji, her older sister Reiko Zenkuji and her fiance Atsushi Shindo. Philip agrees to help her out. Later, both Zoo Dopant and Zero Dopant appears. The Zero Dopant is actually a hired assassin from the Museum to assassinate Kasumi, Zero Dopant is able to nullify people's energy upon physical touch. Meanwhile, the Zoo Dopant has the powers of various animals. It’s described as one of the stronger Memories, just like the Fang Memory, Zoo Memory has it’s own will. Philip has to transform into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker, and it’s explained that Shotaro’s compatibility with the Joker Memory is what keeps the Fang Memory from going berserk. Thus, Joker is the only Memory that can be used with Fang. Terui fights as Kamen Rider Accel, but none of their attacks are working. Philip and Terui lose, and the Fang Memory is broken after the fight. Shroud shows up at the agency and says that Shotaro is only hindering Philip. Without Fang, Philip is unable to fight. However, Shroud leaves the Lost Driver behind her before disappearing. Philip ends up having to use the Lost Driver along with his Cyclone Memory and fights the Dopants. Fighting with the wind, Kamen Rider Cyclone manages to defeat Zero with the help from Accel. Cyclone lets Philip absorb wind and use the energy to increase his strength and increases his mobility. His special attack is some sort of aerodynamic Rider Chop, but it remains unnamed. The Zoo Dopant is revealed to be Toshihide, but later his Memory is stolen by the maid, Azusa Yumioka. Azusa is then revealed to be Kasumi’s real mother. She stole the Memory in order to protect her daughter. But that doesn’t last long as Asami steals it back and pretty much everyone in the Zenkuji family wants Kasumi dead. After fighting as Kamen Rider Cyclone, Philip realizes how much Shotaro means to him and that he needs his partner because he can't fight alone. Fortunately, Shotaro has recovered from his cold and shows up for the final battle. They transform together into their new form, Cyclone Joker Xtreme. Accel is present to help with the fight. Because of Zenkuji’s vast resources, they get a bunch of unimportant people to use Gaia Memories and fight for them. The final battle consists 13 Dopants in total, Toshihide as Zoo, Asami as Queen Bee, Reiko as Flower, then there’s Elephant, Dolphin, Salamander, Fish, Ape, Bird Dopant, Cockroach Dopant and 3 Bee Dopants, a mass produced cheap version of Queen Bee. Hopper Dopant appears too, but she only there observing. After the fight is over, Philip hides the Lost Driver, swearing that he’ll never use it again. He sees how important Shotaro is and wishes to fight together and that he has to do less work as W. At the end Kasumi says she’s developed feelings towards Philip throughout their time together, but Philip doesn’t pick up on this at all.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/02/02/kamen-rider-w-the-one-who-continues-after-z-review/ Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akiko Narumi *Kasumi Zenkuji *Shroud Villains *Toshihide Zenkuji/Zoo Dopant *Unnamed Museum Assassin/Zero Dopant *Asami Zenkuji/Queen Bee Dopant *Reiko Zenkuji/Flower Dopant *Elephant Dopant *Dolphin Dopant *Salamander Dopant *Fish Dopant *Bird Dopant *Ape Dopant *Cockroach Dopant *3 Bee Dopants *Grasshopper Woman/Hopper Dopant (observant) Notes *This novel marks the first appearance of Kamen Rider Cyclone. **Furthermore, Cyclone also made his first physical appearance in ''Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes as a Rider Art for Kamen Rider Joker. References Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Rider Manga & Books Category:Novels